Just So You Know
by memories of pain
Summary: This is A HarryGinny story on the song Just so you know of Jesse McCartney. It is not checked by a Beta, so sorry about that. After the Sixth Book. One Shot.


**Title: **Just so you Know

**Author: **Dyna Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of this story, except maybe the idea.

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny story on the lyrics of Jesse McCartney. And my thoughts on the Seventh Book. Very Long One Shot. No Beta Reader read this, so there are many mistakes. Be warned!!!

**Just So You Know**

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
_

Harry was running though the corridor of the Department of Mysteries, again. Sirius' distinctive sound was calling him from behind the Vile. "_Remember, Harry. Remember my Brother._" Sirius called.

Harry sitting up in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. "What is it?" Ron said, looking at his best friend through the darkness of the room. Hermione just stared at him silently, asking the same question with her eyes. "R.A.B. Regulus A. Black." Harry said, staring at his two best friends in realisation. Hermione breathed out silently, as if finally being rid of a burden. Rons face lit up. "I'll have to tell Lupin, Ginny and the others!" Harry turned his face towards the opened window. _Ginny._

_I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
_

"Come on," Ron said, looking relieved at finally leaving the place. "You've been seventeen now and tomorrow' Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione and Ron were standing outside. The light of the day was already fading, the sun nearly gone behind the horizon. "Coming," Harry said, pocketing his wand safely. Finally, after shutting the door, he felt like he was closing down this chapter. He turned to the house one last time, reliving the time he had spent there as a child, finally being able to say 'goodbye' and never to return.

_  
I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away_

Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione in second row, in his dress robes. He watched as Ginny and Gabriella walked towards the altar, dressed in the colours pink and silver. Harry couldn't help but look at Ginny as her eyes gleamed in the light. She looked even more beautiful then ever in that dress. Her red hair perfectly matched with the dress. Harry turned away. He was supposed to let go of her. If Voldemort ever found out! He turned and watched as Fleur walked down the aisle. She almost looked like a princess with her white and golden dress and her tiara. But as his eyes followed the bride down the aisle, his eyes fell on Ginny once again and that is were they remained trough out the entire service.

_  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
_

Harry stared at the ruins of his old house. Why the locals hadn't yet built something new, Harry didn't understand. But as he moved through the ruins he felt a force field around the aria, so he guessed that was why no muggle could enter the house. "Harry, watch out," Hermione yelled from the other side, but Harry had already felt the ground under his feat disappear. He yelled for help and grabbed things at random as he tried to break his fall. He fell on his back, knocking the wind out of his lounges. On pure instinct, Harry raised his arms over his head and his legs made his way to his stomach. As he lay there, curled up in a ball, he waited for the blow of rocks that he was surely would follow him. But they never came. "Harry?" Hermione's voice came from above. "Are you alright, mate?" Rons voice followed. "I think so."

_  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_

Harry's hand finally touched the golden frame of the mirror. He pulled hard and finally pulled it loose from its place. "Quick, before they come back," Harry said to Ron and Hermione and they all ran they're way up. "I still don't get why it is a mirror!" Ron yelled above the noise, clearly trying to hide his panic for the returning darkness. "The mirror is the symbol for the wisdom within," Hermione yelled, between her deep breaths. The wound in her side was beginning to look more and more painful, just as Harry's leg and Rons arm. "Explanations later, for now just get out of here!" The darkness was starting to attract his attention, as it started to show Ginny looking up at him. But he was shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. And although his feelings couldn't lie, his mind was screaming that he didn't love her anymore.__

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." Harry whispered to the silent graves of his mom and dad. "I love her, but I can't let her get hurt. I mean, what if Voldemort kills her. I could never live with myself, knowing it was my fault. But then again, she would probably be safest with me. I don't know anymore. We've found the Horcrux that he made from Rowena Ravenclaws artefact and destroyed it. And we have to go to Grimmauld Place next to find out if Sirius' brother left Slytherins locked there." He was silent for a minute, as if waiting for a reply. "I sent her a message," Harry continued. "I hope she gets it. I love her so much." He then kissed both stones, got up and left.

_And I can't help it  
I won't sit __around; I can't let him win now  
_

"Ron, Hermione, RUN!" Harry yelled, sprinting towards them. The Borrow was collapsing as they spoke. Ron was staring at the fires in horror. What was once his home was now vanishing before his eyes. Harry grabbed him, and dragged his best friend to a safer distance. The three of them stopped with the rest of the family. Ron sank to his knees, as did Harry but with different reasons. Harry's leg had been torn again in the fight. He heard a view screams coming from the Death Eaters, who were left inside. "Harry!" Ginny said as she saw that his leg was bleeding heavily. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, breaking out in a sweat as the pain increased. He leant against her, for a moment forgetting that he was not supposed to feel anything for her.

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
_

"Ginny," Harry whispered, staring at the young woman before him. "You know I love you, but I don't want you to get hurt. So listen to me now!" He looked around him and made sure they were save. "I need you to take care of it. I know it may look impossible and you have you're doubts, but please Ginny. Keep it save until I return. It may be our last chance." Ginny nodded. Then she took his hand and placed a small kiss on it. "I look forward to the day you'll return." Harry nodded, turned and walked away.

_  
It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
_

"You must, Harry," said Hermione, as they reached the second last Horcrux. "If He finds out, he'll kill her and you in the same time." Harry nodded. "I know. But it's so hard." Ron stopped. "This is what Dumbledore meant. You're love for Ginny, will give you the strength to carry on, even if we are not there, you will still fight for the ones you have left." Harry turned and walked on again. He knew that Ron was right. But still he wished he wasn't.__

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  


"I am the last Horcrux Tom! Yes, I've been hunting down you're Horcruxes and now, the last one will be gone for good!" Voldemort' eyes widened in realisation. "Don't be a fool!" Tom yelled at Harry, as Harry detected fear in his voice. "Distructem Finitea Horcruxia!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at his scar. Harry dropped his wand and felt a burning pain rising up from inside him. Blood seemed to come from his scar. It seemed to split in two and a part of him left. The ghostly form of Voldemort appeared in frond of him and then slowly disappeared. He saw how different type of curses went his and Voldemort's way, before the pain took control and his world turned black.

_Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
_

Harry stared at the starry, night sky. His scar was now gone and the wound had healed. Only leaving a memory behind. The last few days were still a haze, but the wizarding world seemed to be awakening at long last. Harry and everyone who had been in the last fight had been honoured and a monument had been placed on a few different spot to remember the war and the ones who had died, fighting it. Harry was only glad that it was over and that he was finally able to have a more peaceful life. He was now only waiting for the right person to spend it with.

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

Just so you know  


_**The End**_


End file.
